bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Adventure
Apple Adventure * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 8 * Overall Ep #: 81 Plot The kids find that the whole town of Bland Bird's cliff is made from apples. They find out that a certain group of enemies have returned. Along the way, they meet a new friend. Episode (The episode begins with Lollipop coming out of the house.) * {Lollipop Pops} "...Another sunny day in Jupiter Town!" (Her five friends come out.) * {Choco Cream} "What should we do on this super awesome bestest day? Party?" * {Blueberry Jam} "A playdate with the three ponies?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Make cookies?" * {Sugar Pie} "Tend animals?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Battle with monsters?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Or...we can go check on everyone in Jupiter Town, maybe even help them out?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Oooh, that'll be very nice of us." (Just then, a familiar character flies down. It's Cow Ghoul.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey! You're...you're..." * {Cow Ghoul} "Cow Ghoul here. I haft a tell y'all something." * {Lollipop Pops} "Tell us." * {Cow Ghoul} "You know the town I housed in? Bland Bird's Cliff?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yes?" * {Cow Ghoul} "Well, this'll sound mighty kooky but...there's a new town in place of Bland Bird's Cliff." * {Lollipop Pops} "That's crazy. Shall we go check?" * {Cow Ghoul} "Why not? Follow me." (The kids agreed and followed Ghoul to Bland Bird's Cliff. What they see leaves them in shock. The entire city looks like it's made from apples.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Wow! Bland Bird's Cliff looks like it's been...applefied!" * {Cow Ghoul} "I told y'all!" * {Male Voice} "The city replacing Bland Bird's Cliff is called Appleoosa!" (The characters turn around to see Mr Rocky.) * {Cow Ghoul} "Mr Rocky. Where did this new city come from?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yeah, and why did it replace Bland Bird's Cliff?" * {Mr Rocky} "Well, I believe a certain villain...or in this case, a group of villains moved their city here. They're planning to apple-fy all cities in Jupiter." * {Lollipop Pops} "That's terrible. The Apple-Buck Guppies are definitely responsible for this!" * {Cow Ghoul} "You have to go find them and give them the what-for!" * {Lollipop Pops} "You got it! CCG, let's separate!" * {Mr Rocky} "Wait, just one thing! The villains you're looking for are not what you'll expect to look like!" * {Lollipop Pops} "But still, we will stop them! Now, let's do this!" (The six kids went their separate ways through town. The purple-maned leader goes into a grocery shop. There was no light.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Where is that Jelly boy?" (As she looks around, she can make out a pair of brown eyes staring at her in the darkness. Lolli goes to chase after it, but the figure in the dark disappears before she could grab it. She heard faint laughter. A few secodss of gazing around, and the girl finally straightens herself up. A lightbulb went out and she sees a silhouette of a guppy, maybe Jelly's. The glaring brown eyes are also shown.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Who are you? Don't make we want to attack you!" (The lightbulb flickers, and stays on, but no sign of the silhouette anywhere. Lolli stares in shock. A pale-skinned arm in a long brown sleeve reaches out to touch her. She screams, as well as another character o.s. It turns out it was Choco.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Wha? Choco?" * {Choco Cream} "Oh, hi, Lolli. I didn't want you to be alone in the dark, so I thought 'hey, I can't just leave that girl wandering alone in the dark! I gotta do something!' You get what I'm saying, right? Right, LP? Right...?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Yes, I do." (Suddenly, both hear a metallic whirring noise. A pair of glaring blue eyes are shown in the darkness, staring at the two kids. They heard the sound of someone blowing into balloons.) * {Choco Cream} (smile) "Is somebody throwing a party in here?" (stops) "Throwing a party? In the dark?" * {Lollipop Pops} "That would be Spice. She loves to throw parties in the dark." * {Choco Cream} "She does?" (Cut to the perspective of both. A yellow skinned female with large red hair jumps out from the darkness and flies towards the duo. Cinnamon comes rushing in after she hears screaming. Same with BJ.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "I heard someone screaming! Do you?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes!" (More metallic whirring noises are heard. The lights flicker and there is Apple Blue. Something's different about her; she has whiskers and light green cat ears. She's now called Apple Blue Cat.) * {Apple Blue Cat} "If you want to battle with us...you have to get the first 2 stars hidden in this store." (With that, she disappears into the darkness. Lollipop and Choco come by.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Oh, there you guys are!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Where are Vanilla and Sugar?" (The remaining duo come in.) * {Vanilla Cake} "We're here!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Now, in case some of you might've missed it...I overheard Apple Blue say something about two stars hidden somewhere here." * {Cinnamon Buns} "How do you know it was her?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Lucky guess. Anyway..." (They heard a child's voice outside the store. It has a pirate's accent in it.) * {Boy Voice} "Arrrgh! Apples are evry-where!" (The Apples -- recreated as robotic animals -- suddenly flew off in fear. The Candies noticed. Then, the boy comes in. He has rosy skin, dark red eyes, yellow hair with red/purple spots, black tail, a black-dark gray long-sleeved shirt with a single horizontal white stripe, a pirate hat, and a hook on his left hand.) * {Choco Cream} "Ooooh! A pirate!" * {Sugar Pie} "What's your name...uh, sir?" (Apple Jelly peeks his head through an open door. He, too, looks different; he has a beak instead of a mouth, and has wings on his back the same color as his skin. From now, he'll be called Apple Jelly Bird.) * {Apple Jelly Bird} "He's the reason we almost met our doom!" (Apple Slime shows up to speak. He has light green dog ears and a black nose. He's now called Apple Slime Dog.) * {Apple Slime Dog} "Woof! He's an -- arf! -- an apple addict! Arf! He eats apples non-stop!" (Apple Frost comes in. He has a turtle shell on and his skin looks scaly. He's now called Apple Frost Turtle.) * {Apple Frost Turtle} "He even tries to eat us!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Does 'he' have a name?" (Apple Sour comes in. She has a pig nose and ears. She's now called Apple Sour Pig.) * {Apple Sour Pig} (annoyed) "Uh, yes. Everyone has a name, duh!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, what is it?" (The pirate boy comes back in.) * {Pirate Boy} "Arrr! The name's Raspberry Ripple. I love me apples!" * {Lollipop Pops} "...Okay, nice to meet you. Are are you going to affect us on our quest?" * {Raspberry Ripple} "I can help ye! Thee Apple-Buck Guppies are hiding in the basement of this here store! Ye must go deeper and deeper to uncover those stars to unlock their secret door!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay." * {Raspberry Ripple} "But it won't be easy, lasseys." * {Blueberry Jam} "Thanks for the tip." * {Lollipop Pops} "Come on! Let's go!" (The Candies and Raspberry enter the door leading to the basement of the store.) ---------- (Lollipop has the torch in her hand. It's really dark in the basement.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "It's so dark in here, you can't even see what's up ahead. We'll never know what we're going to bump into. Booby traps, living dead, wild animals, the Apples..." * {Raspberry Ripple} "Yaaaaaay! Apples!" (calms down) "Ye must also summon thee mysterious one in the mirror. nearby." * {Sugar Pie} "...Magic Mirror?" (The mirror nearby glows, and Magic Mirror's head and upper body appears.) * {Magic Mirror} "Oh, here you are! Be careful! The Apple Buck Guppies are more powerful than you think." * {Lollipop Pops} "Why have they anthro-morphed into animals and recreated as robots?" * {Magic Mirror} "Well, just to be more powerful than you." * {Vanilla Cake} "So, they're just more stronger just because they transformed into mammals? Well, we can't let that stop us!" (He zooms forwards, and ends up smacking himself against an apple wall.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What?! Who up this up here?" * {Choco Cream} "It's a wall made out of apples." * {Raspberry Ripple} "Move aside, if you please. Aren't apples edible?" (Vanilla and Choco look at each other before nodding at Raspberry. The rose-skinned boy gives a small wicked grin. The Candies watch as Raspberry is heard chewing and munching loudly o.s. We cut to him next to where the wall is supposed to be. It's not there anymore. There's another hall behind it.) * {Raspberry Ripple} "Let's continue, shall we?" * {Blueberry Jam} "That's really clever of you...Raspberry." (The others follow Lollipop down the dark alleyway. They noticed something glowing at the other side.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What is that?" * {Blueberry Jam} "One of the stars we're supposed to get?" (The seven rush down the hall. There is one of the two stars. LP grabbed it, and a secret door opens. There is a mine cart in front.) * {Lollipop Pops} "All right. Let's hop in." (The seven hop into the mine cart. It moves downward along the tracks. The crew enjoyed the ride a lot, as they were ridden through areas with glowing diamonds and rubies. Finally, the ride ends in a dark bluish room with stars painted on it. The riders hop out of the cart.) * {Choco Cream} "That was fun! Can we do that again someday?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Maybe. Now, where's the second star?" * {Raspberry Ripple} "Let's keep going down that hall!" (The seven kids went down the hall. Suddenly, the second star rolls from another hall nearby.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "The second star!" (She grabs it, and a large door with a star on it opens.) * {Sugar Pie} "Is that the secret room the Apples are talking about?" * {Raspberry Ripple} "Yes, it is, lassey." * {Lollipop Pops} "You seem to know more about this city than I do." (Seven of them enter the room. The walls are black glowing with red and orange.) * {Raspberry Ripple} "Here we are! The Apple Buck Guppies' secret room!" (The Apple-Buck Guppies appear from the darkness.) * {Apple Jelly Bird} "You! That Raspberry idiot lead you here!" * {Apple Blue Cat} "We will turn you into apples, crush you, and turn you into apple sauce! The whole planet will be made with apples!" * {Apple Jelly Bird} "Bow to our apple powers!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Team! Give them what they deserve!" (The Candies use Thunderbolt. Raspberry has to sit out of the battle. The Apples were affected, but it didn't hurt them. Next, the Candies try an Electro Ball attack. It does a lot of damage. The Apples could not battle back.) * {Raspberry Ripple} "Ha! Take that!" * {Apple Jelly Bird} "NO! Our plan has failed! Curse all of you!" * {Lollipop Pops} "And it's back in the dark mirror where you really belong." * {Apple Jelly Bird} "Wait! Just give us a chance, please?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay, fine. Promise us you Apples won't ever turn any more towns into apples." * {Choco Cream} "Do you Choco Promise?" * {Apple Jelly Bird} "Yes." * {Apple-Buck Guppies} "Choco Promise." * {Choco Cream} "Good." * {Lollipop Pops} "Hey, Raspberry. Want to come with us to Jupiter Town?" * {Raspberry Ripple} "Jupiter Town?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Yep." * {Raspberry Ripple} "Yes! Yes I do!" * {Sugar Pie} "There's a huge apple blocking our way out." * {Raspberry Ripple} "Then I'll eat us out of here!" (Cut to outside the store. THe Candies come out. Bland Bird's Cliff is already back in place. Cut to Mirror Valley in the afternoon. Lollipop and Raspberry are in the chamber when Swirly comes in.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Oh, hi!" * {Raspberry Ripple} "Ahoy!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Who's he?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Raspberry Ripple will be here with us in Jupiter Town." * {Swirly Freeze} "I heard about the Apple-Bucks. You really gave them what they deserve." (to Raspberry) "I'm Swirly Freeze, and you and I will be great friends!" (Swirly and Raspberry go into the chamber, chumming it up. * {Lollipop Pops} "Oh well. At least the Apple-Bucks are out of sight and promised not to turn any more planets into gigantic-sized apples." (She winks at the camera.) End of episode.